Guardian
by Little-white.tiger
Summary: A young boy, Kanda Yuu, escapes from the correctional facility and meets a small and strange young girl. Could this meeting be a once-in-a-life time opportunity? Look at me, My first summary and I'm already doing awfully.T for Kanda's bad mouth! XD
1. Chapter 1: Fate

Guardian

Author: Okay so this is my first shot at writing a story inspirationally, so please bear with me. I disclaim d gray man, Shugo Chara, No.6, and any other things that don't belong to me! All I own is Nicolette, a character I created.

Nico: What! You own me?

Kanda: No, I own you.*smirks sarcastically*

Nico: Ehhhh! I'd rather the author own me!*pouts*

Author: Haha you lose!*sticks tongue out*

Kanda: why you!*unsheathes Mugen*

Nico: Uh oh! Um, let's get on with the story before they kill one another (hears something break), shall we? •,•'

.

..

...

...

...

Chapter 1: fate

...

...

...

..

.

Kanda's POV

I was running in the sewers when those dogs found me. "I found the subject known as Kanda Yuu, I will now try to secure him!" one of them yelled. Damn! Why did they have to find me! I began to run again when two bullets grazed my right shoulder and hip.

I was so close! No, I can't die now! I look forward and see the barred entrance to freedom. I stumble my way over to the bars, pulling with all my might to break them. I may be weaker right now, but my body's still stronger than a normal person's. The bars bend just enough to allow my freedom when I hear more wet foot steps approaching. Without another thought I jump into the slightly shallow canal below me. I see what looks to be a human mouse hole. I quickly swim into it, since this is no time to dawdle. After I get inside, I realize it's a secret path. After following it for twenty minutes I find myself on an abandoned sidewalk.

"There will be a severe typhoon coming east of the city, so for your safety, please remain indoors." a reporter on the TV in a shop says. I can't afford to waste another minute, I think. I begin to pass a certain apartment complex with an overhang, so I stop under there for a while. I could stay here, I think to myself, but how do I get in is the question. Suddenly I hear a loud slam above my head and I watch as a tiny figure stands onto the ledge of their window. A piercing scream is heard from that tiny figure. "Well now I know how to get in." I say to the violent wind around me.

Nicolette's POV (starting from when Kanda finds the sidewalk)

I walk into my bedroom and turn on my TV.' It has been three years since I last saw my parents, I wonder if they worry about me?' I think to myself. When I was a baby I had a small and strange scroll-like birthmark on my forehead. My parents didn't notice at all. When I was six months old I began to walk; at nine months I began to talk. Because of this I was tested for gifted classes which I more than passed. But, even being overly intelligent has it downsides. I went through school early; I was six when I started middle school. I didn't make very many friends except for one. Her name is Momo Noniwa (teehee! My bf makes a guest appearance!) She is my all- time best friend and our relationship is as thick as a blood relation. Well, it was anyway. I don't know about how she feels anymore but I've tried to visit her.

When I turned seven years of age, strange things began to happen. I was attacked by a monster that day, AND I used weird powers to protect myself and others around me. After the monster was destroyed, I got a strange gut feeling telling me it wasn't safe for me to stay there any longer.

When I got home, I packed some clothes and my favorite Teddy bear, Thomas Bearemy! (Sorry must add him!) I went into the bathroom to get my toiletries when I saw that my birthmark had extended around my face to either side of my neck. I quickly ran to my room and wrote a note to my parents. It read:

I'm sorry but I have to leave, if I don't something bad might happen to you.

-Love Nico

And ever since then I have traveled to different dimensions to figure out what and who I am; all the while learning to fight similar monsters with my abnormal strength and abilities, each time I used them the birthmark extended. Now they wrap almost all around my body, but have stopped extending since then. Along the way I've met many good people who love me despite myself. Oh and I've always been strong but apparently, my abilities were awakened by the monster's appearance.

I am now in a place called No.6, where it's normal to be a genius. However, I'm sadly still above par in academics, even here of all places! Now let's get back to the present, shall we?

I begin to tune into a storm outside while the weather channel says something about a typhoon. I walk over to my windows and automatically swing them open to let in the fresh rain. I don't care if it messes up my room. A sudden spark courses through my body as I nearly hurl myself out the window.

Standing on the ledge I let out a scream as loud as I can muster. I take in all the feelings that the storm brings. I feel the wind violently shake my tiny frame and twirl my hair around like a thousand black ribbons in the air. I feel the rain pelt my closed eyelids as I listen to my scream harmonizing with the roars of the storm. After a few minutes of my blissfully wild outburst, I step back inside to the warm room and walk over to Bearemy. He stares at me with a partially amused partially questioning gaze while I fix my hair. I just give him my sweetest most childish smile as I lift the normal hand-sized bear from his seat on my pillow. But my normal size is different from others because my body is very tiny.

As I put Bearemy on top of my head and turn to close the windows, I see a tall figure standing on my ledge. It's dripping something dark and thick from its right side. I set Bearemy back on the pillow.

"Um, is that blood dripping?" I ask. The figure doesn't answer so I take two cautious steps forward, only to see a blur and be forcefully pushed to the wall. The figure, who now looks to be a boy, takes both my hands and pins them way above my head. I look at him questioningly as my habit to tilt my head kicks in. "I'm sorry, but did I do something to upset you?" I ask politely

"No, but if you scream I'll kill you!" the boy quietly threatens. As he looms over me I notice his eyes are a navy blue, almost pitch black. But I just look quizzically at him as I ask "Why would I want to scream?" this earns me a befuddled look from the boy. "What do you mean 'why would I want to scream'? I just broke into your house!" he replies with an exasperated glare on his face. "Well you don't look like you could hurt me. So why would I scream if I don't see a threat? In fact, you look around my age!" I say cheerily. An anger mark appears on his left cheek. "I don't know whether or not you're trying to be funny, but the fact that you said I wasn't a threat to you annoys me! And I could hurt you by the way, just look at how I pinned you." " I know that you have the capability to harm me, but your conscience won't let you, so therefore you cannot harm me." he looks at me somewhat astonished, then lets out a chuckle before backing away from me and crouching before me.

"Heh, how would you know..." he grimaces in pain as I crouch before him "Do you mind if I tend to your wounds?"

I ask nicely. He looks at me as if searching for something on my face before turning his head, letting his straight, black, chopped-looking, neck length hair swish around his face. "Do what you want!" I take that as a yes and rush to get the first aid kit.

Kanda's POV

I watch as she runs out the door. The hair that I saw out the window isn't nearly as long as it looks now. 'Her features looked so gentle and innocent' I think. "Just like a fairy..." I whisper to my self. The petite girl makes her way back into the room and asks: "What is just like a fairy?"

"Never mind what I said."

"Okay..." she replies as she turns around to get something out of the medical kit."You're a very strange girl y'know?" "Why is that?" she questions looking up at me with those big, innocent, snow blue eyes. 'They're gorgeous...' I think to myself.

"'Cause you're not the slightest bit scared of me, and I broke into your house! Oh and where are your parents? Won't they be worried?" I exclaim; hoping to get a normal reaction out of her. "I ran away from home to protect them..." she says sullenly, her features twisting into an expression of hurt. ' she looks so heart-broken. It makes me feel awful. Why do I feel this way when I don't even know her?' I think. 'But she is quite cute when she looks like that' at this thought I feel my face heat up, so I turn my head. I peek through the side of my bangs to see what she's doing only to find her playing with a needle.

"w-what are you doing with that?" "It is anesthesia; it will make your wounded area numb." "I know what that is! Do you even know how to use it!" "Sort of! In theory..." she says confidently with her small, high, melodic voice. "In theory? Oh no way am I lettin' you stick that thing in me!" "I promise I'll be careful!" "No way!-" "Pretty Please! I'll take care of your wounds and feed you what ever you like, so please just relax!" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes and the tease of a pout on her small, plump lips. I blush and lift my chin in defiance "Fine! But only cause you're feeding me!" she instantly brightens up, and it makes me want to smile. "Okey dokey, smokey! Let's hop to it!" she states then gets to work. For a short while, she's quiet. I look down at her as she works; I think she knows I'm staring but she doesn't say anything, she just keeps working. 'She's so small and frail; almost everything about her is tiny!' I think to myself in awe. When she's finally done, she shakes the cramps out of her small hands and smiles innocently at me.

"Well, I guess I should start on dinner." "Y- Yeah..." I begin to feel a huge weight on my chest. As she rises to her feet, I grab her wrist and look her dead in the eyes. "Why are you helping me? Don't you know the danger that could come with helping strangers?" "Yes I do, I don't care about that, and it doesn't matter who you are, or where you came from. All that matters is that you need somewhere to be safe. Also, if there is any way I could help, I would gladly do so in a heart beat." I stared at her then, awestruck that selfless people like her actually existed. "You're really something, you know that?" "I know!" 'Okay then... I take that back, it seems as though she isn't as selfless as I thought' I think. "So you already knew you were something?" I ask cautiously. "Hm? Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention; what were you saying?" 'You mean this girl wasn't even LISTENING to me? Oh well, I guess that means she isn't conceited. But what was she talking about?' "What were you talking about when you said ' I know'?" "Oh! I was thinking about what to make for dinner." "You're a bit of an airhead." I tease with the ghost of a smile on my lips. "How mean to say that!" she looks down and begins to pout and I can't help but smile at her childish and cute behavior.

I pat her head and smile mock-reassuringly at her. "I'm only kidding you, you strange and silly girl." I say slyly, and my smile widens into a grin as her beautiful, light mocha skin flushes into a deep pink. "Why are you blushing? Oh! Could it be that you've fallen for me within minutes of our meeting?" I question coyly; lowering my voice to an adoring whisper as I subconsciously inch my face closer to hers, making her flush an even deeper pink until her face looked red.

"Umm... Would y-you p-please back up, I-I've never r-really close-" she begins to mumble. "What was that? I can't hear you with that mousey voice of yours! Speak up" I taunt a bit louder than what I meant to, yet being sure to speak over her with a sly grin on my face. The little girl's face reddens even more as she squeezes those blue orbs closed and shouts with all her might (which still isn't very loud): "P-please back u-up! I've never been this close to someone before, especially a boy!" my grin switches to a curious and mischievous smirk. 'Much better. But I wonder why such a cute little girl hasn't been in contact with someone like this before.' I ponder on the thought for a moment before asking "why did you blush when I patted your head" she sends a quick glance my way, before completely facing me. Her head is down and her long bangs cover her eyes so that I can barely see her face, though I do see a light pink gracing her cheeks. "The only people who ever patted my head were Daddy and Mamma, so... It mostly surprised me..."

"You must love your parents very much..." I replied bitterly. She slowly raises her head and looks me in the eyes "Where is your family, if I may ask" she asks quietly. I glare down at her and she looks slightly guilty. "That is quite a personal question. What makes you think I'll tell a stranger?" I question harshly. "Guess not, huh? I mean, I am a stranger so you wouldn't have any reason to trust me..." she trails off, looking down at her feet. The silence fills the air. She refuses to look up, so I begin to fear that I have hurt the poor girl. "I'm sorry for bringing up something so troubling." she finally replies, though it comes out as a soft whisper. She looks up me with a soft smile and soft, apologetic eyes before changing topics. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" I looked at her a bit bemused "I thought I already was...?" "I know but it is always polite to ask first, instead of assuming things. Plus I never got to ask if you wanted to or not."

I look at her for a small moment before letting a small smile creep onto my face. "Sure, I wouldn't mind eating with you."

Author: That's chapter one! Hope you like it! I worked really hard on it and it took me a while, but I finally finished! Yay~! *Celebrates with Nico while Kanda is in the background, pouting.* (≧σ≦)Please review~!


	2. Chapter 2: Catch you later?

Guardian

Author: Okay so this is my first shot at writing a story inspirationally, so please bear with me. I disclaim d gray man, Shugo Chara, No.6, and any other things that don't belong to me! All I own is Nicolette, a character I created.

Nico: What! You own me?

Kanda: No, I own you.*smirks sarcastically*

Nico: Ehhhh! I'd rather the author own me!*pouts*

Author: Haha you lose!*sticks tongue out*

Kanda: why you!*unsheathes Mugen*

Nico: Uh oh! Um, let's get on with the story before they kill one another (hears something break), shall we? •,•'

.

..

...

...

...

Chapter 1: fate

...

...

...

..

.

Kanda's POV

I was running in the sewers when those dogs found me. "I found the subject known as Kanda Yuu, I will now try to secure him!" one of them yelled. Damn! Why did they have to find me! I began to run again when two bullets grazed my right shoulder and hip.

I was so close! No, I can't die now! I look forward and see the barred entrance to freedom. I stumble my way over to the bars, pulling with all my might to break them. I may be weaker right now, but my body's still stronger than a normal person's. The bars bend just enough to allow my freedom when I hear more wet foot steps approaching. Without another thought I jump into the slightly shallow canal below me. I see what looks to be a human mouse hole. I quickly swim into it, since this is no time to dawdle. After I get inside, I realize it's a secret path. After following it for twenty minutes I find myself on an abandoned sidewalk.

"There will be a severe typhoon coming east of the city, so for your safety, please remain indoors." a reporter on the TV in a shop says. I can't afford to waste another minute, I think. I begin to pass a certain apartment complex with an overhang, so I stop under there for a while. I could stay here, I think to myself, but how do I get in is the question. Suddenly I hear a loud slam above my head and I watch as a tiny figure stands onto the ledge of their window. A piercing scream is heard from that tiny figure. "Well now I know how to get in." I say to the violent wind around me.

Nicolette's POV (starting from when Kanda finds the sidewalk)

I walk into my bedroom and turn on my TV.' It has been three years since I last saw my parents, I wonder if they worry about me?' I think to myself. When I was a baby I had a small and strange scroll-like birthmark on my forehead. My parents didn't notice at all. When I was six months old I began to walk; at nine months I began to talk. Because of this I was tested for gifted classes which I more than passed. But, even being overly intelligent has it downsides. I went through school early; I was six when I started middle school. I didn't make very many friends except for one. Her name is Momo Noniwa (teehee! My bf makes a guest appearance!) She is my all- time best friend and our relationship is as thick as a blood relation. Well, it was anyway. I don't know about how she feels anymore but I've tried to visit her.

When I turned seven years of age, strange things began to happen. I was attacked by a monster that day, AND I used weird powers to protect myself and others around me. After the monster was destroyed, I got a strange gut feeling telling me it wasn't safe for me to stay there any longer.

When I got home, I packed some clothes and my favorite Teddy bear, Thomas Bearemy! (Sorry must add him!) I went into the bathroom to get my toiletries when I saw that my birthmark had extended around my face to either side of my neck. I quickly ran to my room and wrote a note to my parents. It read:

I'm sorry but I have to leave, if I don't something bad might happen to you.

-Love Nico

And ever since then I have traveled to different dimensions to figure out what and who I am; all the while learning to fight similar monsters with my abnormal strength and abilities, each time I used them the birthmark extended. Now they wrap almost all around my body, but have stopped extending since then. Along the way I've met many good people who love me despite myself. Oh and I've always been strong but apparently, my abilities were awakened by the monster's appearance.

I am now in a place called No.6, where it's normal to be a genius. However, I'm sadly still above par in academics, even here of all places! Now let's get back to the present, shall we?

I begin to tune into a storm outside while the weather channel says something about a typhoon. I walk over to my windows and automatically swing them open to let in the fresh rain. I don't care if it messes up my room. A sudden spark courses through my body as I nearly hurl myself out the window.

Standing on the ledge I let out a scream as loud as I can muster. I take in all the feelings that the storm brings. I feel the wind violently shake my tiny frame and twirl my hair around like a thousand black ribbons in the air. I feel the rain pelt my closed eyelids as I listen to my scream harmonizing with the roars of the storm. After a few minutes of my blissfully wild outburst, I step back inside to the warm room and walk over to Bearemy. He stares at me with a partially amused partially questioning gaze while I fix my hair. I just give him my sweetest most childish smile as I lift the normal hand-sized bear from his seat on my pillow. But my normal size is different from others because my body is very tiny.

As I put Bearemy on top of my head and turn to close the windows, I see a tall figure standing on my ledge. It's dripping something dark and thick from its right side. I set Bearemy back on the pillow.

"Um, is that blood dripping?" I ask. The figure doesn't answer so I take two cautious steps forward, only to see a blur and be forcefully pushed to the wall. The figure, who now looks to be a boy, takes both my hands and pins them way above my head. I look at him questioningly as my habit to tilt my head kicks in. "I'm sorry, but did I do something to upset you?" I ask politely

"No, but if you scream I'll kill you!" the boy quietly threatens. As he looms over me I notice his eyes are a navy blue, almost pitch black. But I just look quizzically at him as I ask "Why would I want to scream?" this earns me a befuddled look from the boy. "What do you mean 'why would I want to scream'? I just broke into your house!" he replies with an exasperated glare on his face. "Well you don't look like you could hurt me. So why would I scream if I don't see a threat? In fact, you look around my age!" I say cheerily. An anger mark appears on his left cheek. "I don't know whether or not you're trying to be funny, but the fact that you said I wasn't a threat to you annoys me! And I could hurt you by the way, just look at how I pinned you." " I know that you have the capability to harm me, but your conscience won't let you, so therefore you cannot harm me." he looks at me somewhat astonished, then lets out a chuckle before backing away from me and crouching before me.

"Heh, how would you know..." he grimaces in pain as I crouch before him "Do you mind if I tend to your wounds?"

I ask nicely. He looks at me as if searching for something on my face before turning his head, letting his straight, black, chopped-looking, neck length hair swish around his face. "Do what you want!" I take that as a yes and rush to get the first aid kit.

Kanda's POV

I watch as she runs out the door. The hair that I saw out the window isn't nearly as long as it looks now. 'Her features looked so gentle and innocent' I think. "Just like a fairy..." I whisper to my self. The petite girl makes her way back into the room and asks: "What is just like a fairy?"

"Never mind what I said."

"Okay..." she replies as she turns around to get something out of the medical kit."You're a very strange girl y'know?" "Why is that?" she questions looking up at me with those big, innocent, snow blue eyes. 'They're gorgeous...' I think to myself.

"'Cause you're not the slightest bit scared of me, and I broke into your house! Oh and where are your parents? Won't they be worried?" I exclaim; hoping to get a normal reaction out of her. "I ran away from home to protect them..." she says sullenly, her features twisting into an expression of hurt. ' she looks so heart-broken. It makes me feel awful. Why do I feel this way when I don't even know her?' I think. 'But she is quite cute when she looks like that' at this thought I feel my face heat up, so I turn my head. I peek through the side of my bangs to see what she's doing only to find her playing with a needle.

"w-what are you doing with that?" "It is anesthesia; it will make your wounded area numb." "I know what that is! Do you even know how to use it!" "Sort of! In theory..." she says confidently with her small, high, melodic voice. "In theory? Oh no way am I lettin' you stick that thing in me!" "I promise I'll be careful!" "No way!-" "Pretty Please! I'll take care of your wounds and feed you what ever you like, so please just relax!" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes and the tease of a pout on her small, plump lips. I blush and lift my chin in defiance "Fine! But only cause you're feeding me!" she instantly brightens up, and it makes me want to smile. "Okey dokey, smokey! Let's hop to it!" she states then gets to work. For a short while, she's quiet. I look down at her as she works; I think she knows I'm staring but she doesn't say anything, she just keeps working. 'She's so small and frail; almost everything about her is tiny!' I think to myself in awe. When she's finally done, she shakes the cramps out of her small hands and smiles innocently at me.

"Well, I guess I should start on dinner." "Y- Yeah..." I begin to feel a huge weight on my chest. As she rises to her feet, I grab her wrist and look her dead in the eyes. "Why are you helping me? Don't you know the danger that could come with helping strangers?" "Yes I do, I don't care about that, and it doesn't matter who you are, or where you came from. All that matters is that you need somewhere to be safe. Also, if there is any way I could help, I would gladly do so in a heart beat." I stared at her then, awestruck that selfless people like her actually existed. "You're really something, you know that?" "I know!" 'Okay then... I take that back, it seems as though she isn't as selfless as I thought' I think. "So you already knew you were something?" I ask cautiously. "Hm? Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention; what were you saying?" 'You mean this girl wasn't even LISTENING to me? Oh well, I guess that means she isn't conceited. But what was she talking about?' "What were you talking about when you said ' I know'?" "Oh! I was thinking about what to make for dinner." "You're a bit of an airhead." I tease with the ghost of a smile on my lips. "How mean to say that!" she looks down and begins to pout and I can't help but smile at her childish and cute behavior.

I pat her head and smile mock-reassuringly at her. "I'm only kidding you, you strange and silly girl." I say slyly, and my smile widens into a grin as her beautiful, light mocha skin flushes into a deep pink. "Why are you blushing? Oh! Could it be that you've fallen for me within minutes of our meeting?" I question coyly; lowering my voice to an adoring whisper as I subconsciously inch my face closer to hers, making her flush an even deeper pink until her face looked red.

"Umm... Would y-you p-please back up, I-I've never r-really close-" she begins to mumble. "What was that? I can't hear you with that mousey voice of yours! Speak up" I taunt a bit louder than what I meant to, yet being sure to speak over her with a sly grin on my face. The little girl's face reddens even more as she squeezes those blue orbs closed and shouts with all her might (which still isn't very loud): "P-please back u-up! I've never been this close to someone before, especially a boy!" my grin switches to a curious and mischievous smirk. 'Much better. But I wonder why such a cute little girl hasn't been in contact with someone like this before.' I ponder on the thought for a moment before asking "why did you blush when I patted your head" she sends a quick glance my way, before completely facing me. Her head is down and her long bangs cover her eyes so that I can barely see her face, though I do see a light pink gracing her cheeks. "The only people who ever patted my head were Daddy and Mamma, so... It mostly surprised me..."

"You must love your parents very much..." I replied bitterly. She slowly raises her head and looks me in the eyes "Where is your family, if I may ask" she asks quietly. I glare down at her and she looks slightly guilty. "That is quite a personal question. What makes you think I'll tell a stranger?" I question harshly. "Guess not, huh? I mean, I am a stranger so you wouldn't have any reason to trust me..." she trails off, looking down at her feet. The silence fills the air. She refuses to look up, so I begin to fear that I have hurt the poor girl. "I'm sorry for bringing up something so troubling." she finally replies, though it comes out as a soft whisper. She looks up me with a soft smile and soft, apologetic eyes before changing topics. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" I looked at her a bit bemused "I thought I already was...?" "I know but it is always polite to ask first, instead of assuming things. Plus I never got to ask if you wanted to or not."

I look at her for a small moment before letting a small smile creep onto my face. "Sure, I wouldn't mind eating with you."

Author: That's chapter one! Hope you like it! I worked really hard on it and it took me a while, but I finally finished! Yay~! *Celebrates with Nico while Kanda is in the background, pouting.* (≧σ≦)Please review~!


End file.
